1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a slim-type portable device such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the term “portable device” covers a broad range of terminals such as a laptop computer, an MP3 player, a Personal Multimedia Player (PMP), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc. Among them, a laptop computer will be taken as an example in the following description.
One type of popular laptop computer includes a display that is folded to or unfolded from a body by means of a hinge. The body includes, on the top surface thereof, an array of keys (i.e. a QWERTY key array) and on the bottom surface thereof, a detachable battery pack. In the body, a keypad is mounted on a main Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and a battery is disposed under the PCB, in a stack structure. Therefore, it is difficult to minimize the thickness of the structure of the keypad, the main PCB, and the battery, thus making it difficult to provide a slim body.
Additionally, when a camera being designed to be used in the body, the image capturing device and the camera lens should be spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance. Thus, when the camera is installed in a thin body, the camera lens protrudes to a certain thickness from the bottom surface of the body.
The arrangement of such main devices in the body makes it difficult to render the whole laptop computer slim. The same problem faces a tablet PC. That is, the body of the tablet PC is also difficult to make slim.